


Fanart Collection

by Ellidiotts



Category: Living With Yourself (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellidiotts/pseuds/Ellidiotts
Summary: Collection of digital artworks and sketches of Original Miles and New Miles, mostly shipping, and some inspired by scenes from my fic(s).Chapter 5 - Kisses(8 Sep 2020)Chapter 6 - More Kisses(10 Nov 2020)Chapter 7 - Pirate AU sketches(17 January 2021)This work has been marked as 'complete', however I will still regularly update with new art, I just never know when that might be.
Relationships: New Miles Elliot/Original Miles Elliot (Living With Yourself)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	1. Touch-starved

**Author's Note:**

> [ _ **Author's note 31 Aug 2020**_ \- I've temporarily removed some of my art while I re-draw it, as I've gotten much better at drawing lately and these old pictures are making me cringe. They'll be back up soon!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t believe you,” Scott paused, using his free hand to move Miles’ chin, so he couldn't look away. “You seem rather touch-starved to me.”

[Temporarily removed while I re-draw it.] 


	2. On the couch

[Temporarily removed while I re-draw it.] 


	3. A comfortable chair

[Temporarily removed while I re-draw it.] 


	4. Family day out

[Temporarily removed while I re-draw it.] 


	5. Late night kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found these very old sketches from March and decided to finally finish them!

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/NIOAHEu.png)  



	6. More kisses because I'm weak

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/UvvNxCK.jpg)  



	7. Pirate AU sketches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It sounds weird, but I really wanted to write a fic where Miles and his clone aren't related, just two dudes who happen to look strikingly similar, and then the plot happens.
> 
> Why pirates? No clue, but this idea has been getting out of control in my notes, so I'm probably gonna start finishing the first chapter and posting it as my next fic...

  
[ ](https://i.imgur.com/wMDv34D.png)  



End file.
